A tire pressure-monitoring device provides information on current tire conditions. The conditions within the tire that are monitored by the device include air pressure, temperature and other characteristics indicative of current tire conditions. The tire pressure-monitoring device is most often included as a part of the tire air valve assembly. In this way the tire pressure-monitoring device is assembled along with the tire air valve into an opening provided within a wheel rim. Such installation techniques require that the wheel rim be fitted with a counter balance to offset the imbalance created by the added weight of the tire pressure monitoring system on the valve •stem. Further, the joint between the valve stem body and a wheel rim is susceptible to corrosion due to electrolytic reactions caused by brake dust against the junction between the valve stem and the wheel rim.
It is also known to secure a tire pressure monitoring device within the tire well of a wheel rim with a strap that extends about the circumference of the wheel. This strap is tightened down against the wheel and provides for the mounting of the tire pressure-monitoring device independent of the valve stem. The strap is most often a metal strap that is drawn tight by mechanical fastening means.
As appreciated, such methods of mounting a tire pressure-monitoring device create certain challenges to assembly and durability of a wheel assembly. It is therefore desirable to design a mounting configuration for a tire pressure-monitoring device that does not adversely affect tire balance and also that provides a durable reliable connection. Further, it is desirable to develop a method for securing a tire-monitoring device within a wheel that is cost effective to assembly.